Immortal Types
Each Immortal has a Type, shown in the upper right of their card. An Immortal's Type tells you what the source of their immortality is. Most other cards also have an Type below their Mana Cost; such cards are harder to play if they don't match the Immortal playing them. Each Immortal Type has different types of effect it is skilled at using. Playing into the strengths of your Immortal's Type is often to your benefit. Arcane A blue A means an Arcane Immortal. A powerful wizard who, in their studies, found the secrets of immortality. Their magic allows them to turn back the clock of ages or step outside the bounds of life itself. Arcane cards tend to have tricky magical effects. Their characters can summon powerful magic blasts, raising their attack or lowering their target's defense. Their spells bring them great knowledge, drawing them additional cards, and bend the world around themselves, moving their characters around and unweaving the spells of their rivals. A list of Arcane cards can be found here. Divine A yellow D means a Divine Immortal. A wise and pious soul, who was given the gift of immortality by a higher power; be it gods, goddesses or nature itself, they have the backing of a powerful entity helping them in their affairs. Divine characters have ready use of healing effects, restoring your Life and raising your characters defense. They also have exclusive use of the Flying ability, allowing their characters to come swooping in when you least expect it. Their spells raise the combat stats of their characters on a whim. A list of Divine cards can be found here. Willpower A red W means a Willpower Immortal. They remain alive, not because of some external source or power, but because they just refuse to die. By sheer will alone, they endure on as the ages pass them by. Willpower characters are known for their prowess in battle, with their commanders and scouts taking control of the battlefield. With exclusive use of Rush and Split Attack, they have a wide array of tricks to deploy in combat. Willpower's spells have control over powerful elemental blasts, sapping away at the defense of their rivals, and tactical spells, scouting out the top of the deck. They also have an array of Split spells, capable of raising the attack of several characters at once. A list of Willpower cards can be found here. Natural A green N means a Natural Immortal. Their life persists by virtue of birth, not virtue of skill or talent. Their race is naturally immortal. While their means of immortality do not lend them any skill, they should not be underestimated. Natural characters are known for their use of poison to sap away their foe's attack power and their use of their environment to grant the use of special abilities like Ranged and Vanguard. They also have exclusive use of the Taunt ability, allowing their characters to defend each other from attack. Their spells also unleash poison and special abilities, but their big trick is persistent effects, allowing their spells to permanently buff their characters. They also have the ability to reclaim cards from their discard pile for reuse. A list of Natural cards can be found here. Neutral Cards with a grey dash are Neutral cards. They are not attuned to any Immortal Type, so no Immortal has to pay extra to play them. Neutral cards do not have any exclusive abilities, but they do have the highest combat stats for their mana cost. There are actually no neutral spells at all; only characters can be neutral. A list of Neutral cards can be found here. Category:Card Elements